


You're Never Gone

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 chronological drabbles looking at the relationship of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Never Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from 100_prompts on Livejournal.
> 
> Translations also available in [French](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8456301/1/Youre-never-gone) and [German](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8516842/1/Youre-Never-Gone).

**Mistakes**

Well, that was unexpected. Scorpius had been certain he would be placed in Slytherin as his father had wished. He walked in a daze to his new table and ignored the fiery stares of his Housemates.

 _No!_ Albus’ voice screamed inside his head. His dad had said he could choose. It was not supposed to be this way! Hands gripped tightly onto the brim of the Sorting Hat, jamming it further onto his head. _You’re wrong!_

The Sorting Hat never made mistakes. A Potter in Slytherin and a Malfoy in Gryffindor was just something Hogwarts needed to get used to.

 

**Heartfelt**

Albus ignored the person who sat down next to him on the stone steps. He did not have anything to say to anyone. Everyone had already shown that they had nothing to say to him. So why should he bother? He huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and purposely turned away. Being in Slytherin was horrible. No one liked him.

“It sucks doesn’t it?” Albus blinked in surprise and spun to face a boy he did not expect, that Malfoy kid. “I understand what it’s like. So, if you want to talk or be friends or anything, I’m here.”

 

**Fading Away**

Autumn slowly faded into winter. At least it felt like winter; it was cold enough. Never having been so far north, Albus supposed it was normal. The nights were darker now, but he did not mind that as much as the cold.

He had sought Scorpius out after the other boy had offered to be someone for him to talk to. Scorpius had been right. It was nice to have a friend who understood what he was going through. Strange that a Malfoy and a Potter needed each other, yet everything had to fade into something new. Even rivalries died.

 

**Spirit**

“Boo!”

“Are you supposed to be scary?” It was their first Halloween at Hogwarts. Fancy dress for the feast had been made compulsory, much to Albus’ displeasure.

“Erm, yeah. Am I not?”

“Not really Scor, you just look like you. What are you supposed to be?”

“A ghost. I’m all white, see?”

“You mean you aren’t normally that pale?” Albus grinned.

“No...” Scorpius looked down at himself and frowned.

“I’m joking; I know you’re not that white. You are so easy to mess with.”

“Gee, thanks.” Scorpius grumbled, but he smiled slightly and Albus could not help but smile back.

 

**Choose**

“You can’t keep doing this.”

Albus started at the familiar voice. “I can’t keep doing what, James?”

“Being friends with Malfoy; I get you’re in Slytherin and you couldn’t help that, but you don’t have to be friends with him.”

“You didn’t speak to me for months and now you’re telling me not to be friends with the one person here who didn’t hate me for being in Slytherin?”

“You have to choose, Al. Him or your family?”

“I choose my family,” James grinned at him, “and I choose Scorpius. If you’re not happy with it, then that’s your choice.”

 

**Immortal**

Having parents who loved Quidditch meant flying came as second nature to Albus. He had been on broomsticks for as long as he could remember and doing death-defying stunts for nearly as long. Albus could dive and swoop and soar as easily as the birds in the sky. Scorpius loved watching him. It made him feel like he was a bird too, even with his feet planted firmly on the ground. Whilst not as effortlessly graceful as Albus, Scorpius was not bad on a broom. When the time came for tryouts in their second year, both made their respective teams.

 

**Open Your Eyes**

“Dad told me about this place over summer; said that it’s a good place to go to get away.”

Scorpius sighed. “That’s great Al, but can I look yet?”

“One minute!” Albus said.

If his eyes had been open, Scorpius would have rolled them.

“Ok, now.”

As soon as he opened his eyes, Scorpius wanted to close them again. It looked like Christmas had thrown up. Red, gold, green and silver covered everything.

“It’s a bit much, I know. I’ll ask for better next time. We can come here instead of the library, until James eases up on you too.”

 

**Electrify**

Scorpius felt as though all of his nerve endings were on fire. For the first time he felt accepted in Gryffindor. Thanks to him, they had beaten Ravenclaw. The points had been neck and neck, but then Scorpius had spotted the Snitch.

He was on top of the world.

It had been a piece of cake really. Albus was on a better broom than any of the other players and was a superior flier. No point in being modest when it was true. He had seen the Snitch and gone for it.

As simple as that.

Albus’ first official victory.

 

**Starlight**

There was one thing Albus really hated about being in Slytherin, now that he had been accepted as one of them anyway, and that was the fact he could not see the stars from the dungeon. So he would sneak out at night to look at them. Luckily for Albus, he had his dad’s Invisibility Cloak. It helped him to avoid unwanted attention easily. Apparently, he was not the only one who liked to sit in the starlight. More often than not, he found Scorpius sitting curled up on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. They would watch them together.

 

**Sacrifice**

Two years of friendship and James still refused to acknowledge that Scorpius was a decent human being. Albus had had enough. It did not matter to his brother that Scorpius was in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. All that mattered was Scorpius’ surname. But Albus had a plan. There was one thing James loved more than his family: Quidditch.

The last match of the year was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, unusual, but it had made the rivalry for the cup more intense. All Albus had to do was throw the match. Let Scorpius catch the Snitch and maybe James would like him.

 

**Honour**

 

Scorpius flushed. He had not meant to find Albus with a girl in the Astronomy Tower. Albus had never brought anyone else to their spot before. Everyone knew what the older students did there after hours, and Albus was far too young to be doing that! They had not even turned fourteen yet!

Scorpius burst into the room. “Al!”

“Scor?” Albus asked in confusion. He tore himself away from the Hufflepuff girl who promptly fled the tower. “What are you doing here?”

Scorpius did not know what to say. He could hardly let Albus know he was protecting his honour.

 

**Bite**

 

“Oww!” Albus wrenched his hand back sharply and stuck his sore finger in his mouth.

“Let me see?”

He sucked it once more, before offering his finger to Scorpius for inspection. “Why did we take Care of Magical Creatures again?”

“Because you like being outside and Hagrid doesn’t care that we always partner with each other?”

“Oh, yeah. We should have considered the biting, stinging, scratching things more, shouldn’t we?”

“You should. I don’t poke at them until they retaliate. Honestly, I wonder about you. Your finger’s fine by the way.”

Albus pouted and returned to sucking on his finger.

 

**Commit**

The Hufflepuff girl was long gone, replaced by a Slytherin who had been gifted the title girlfriend. Scorpius did not like her. She could hang around with Albus when he could not. In fact, she seemed to take up most of Albus’ time when they were not in class and Scorpius was really starting to miss his best friend.

Scorpius had stopped going up to the Astronomy Tower in case he came across something he did not want to see. He did not really understand it, but he hated how he felt when he saw the two of them together.

 

**Fake**

Slytherin were playing against Ravenclaw. Scorpius cheered Albus on from the stands, occasionally glaring at the screaming banshee over with the Slytherins. No matter how strained their friendship, he would not stop supporting Albus.

James sat next to him.

“You don’t have to fake it around me. I hate the bitch too.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say about your brother’s girlfriend,” Scorpius responded, his eyes fixed on Albus.

“True though.”

“She’s just using him for your surname.”

“Tell him that. He never listens to me, but he will to you.”

“Because I can’t risk losing him,” Scorpius shrugged.

 

**Tender**

Albus groaned. His hand instinctively tightened around the fingers it was wrapped around. They squeezed back. It felt like two Bludgers were hurtling around inside his head and Albus was sure that his bruises had bruises. He vaguely recalled diving for the Snitch, but then everything was black.

A hand stroked comfortingly through his hair and instead of causing pain seemed to remove it.

“Hey,” Albus croaked.

The hand retracted. “Finally back in the world of the living?”

He cracked his eyes open. “Scor? Where’s Anna?”

Scorpius looked flustered. “I think she’s in your common room celebrating your victory.”

“Right...”

 

**Trouble**

“You can’t do this to me!”

“I think you’ll find I can do what I want.”

“But it’s our nine month anniversary! You can’t spend it with him instead.”

“I think you’ll find I can. It’s his birthday. I’m not missing it for something that isn’t even a real anniversary.”

“How can you say that?”

“Well it’s in the name really: anniversary. It’s a yearly thing. Not monthly. Since we haven’t been together a year, it’s not a real one.”

“I’m your girlfriend!”

“Yeah, you are. Yet he’s the one who bothered to visit me last year in the infirmary.”

 

**Final**

The sofa bounced as someone collapsed onto it. Scorpius stopped reading to find Albus next to him.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Lily gives me the passwords. James’ll do his prefect-nut if he knew though; if he asks, you let me in.”

“So I get in trouble?”

“Nah, he just can’t know I know the password... Scor?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for being such a shit friend when Anna was around. It’s the last time I’ll do it. Promise.”

Something fluttered in Scorpius’ stomach and he smiled. “No problem.”

Albus rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. “What are we reading?”

 

**Waiting**

Albus was staring at Scorpius. Well, not staring exactly, just looking intently. Yeah, that was it. He was not quite sure why though. It felt like he was waiting for something, but Albus had no idea what.

Scorpius was just sitting there listening and taking notes. The freak! They were in History of Magic, who cared about that? It was not as though Scorpius was doing anything worthy of Albus’ attention. Must just be a way to escape the tediousness of the lesson.

Scorpius turned. He looked at Albus and smiled. Albus grinned.

Contented, Albus decided to have a nap.

 

**Awareness**

Albus sat bolt upright. He was breathing heavily. What in Merlin’s name had that been about? That dream... No, that nightmare was truly disturbing. Scorpius was his best mate and he should not be having dreams like _that_ about him.

Frustrated, Albus grabbed his wand and cleaned himself up, but he still felt dirty and confused. He headed for the showers. As the water pounded down on Albus, images flickered unbidden through his mind: Scorpius’ hands touching him, lips kissing him, skin pressed flush against his.

He turned the water to the coldest setting and leant against the wall.

“Bollocks.”

 

**Turn Away**

Albus pulled his trunk off the rack. Another year was over. His dreams about Scorpius had occurred with greater frequency as the year progressed. However, Albus was finally coming to terms with the fact he was attracted to Scorpius.

“Al?” He turned to look at Scorpius in the doorway of the carriage. “Don’t hate me alright?”

Albus frowned in confusion. Before he could ask why he would ever hate Scorpius, the other boy had grabbed him and crashed their lips together. It was quick and messy and Scorpius fled straight afterwards, but Albus thought it perfect in its own way.

 

**Searching**

All summer Scorpius had ignored Albus. Countless owls had been sent. Each pled with Scorpius to meet up with him so they could talk in person. Instead, Albus had had to wait for September. After searching the train, he finally found a startled Scorpius. It was as though he had not expected Albus seek him out.

“I’m sorry,” Scorpius blurted.

“If you’d have responded to my owls,” Albus said, moving closer to a wide-eyed Scorpius. “You would have known there was nothing to apologise for.” His fingers curled around the back of Scorpius’ neck. Albus drew him into a kiss.

 

**Hands of Fate**

“I think your parents predicted you being in Slytherin.”

“Hmm?” Albus hummed. They were sitting curled around one another on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower. Scorpius’ fingers trailed lazily through Albus’ hair.

“Well your initials: A S P. They spell asp. It’s a type of snake. Just seems like you were destined to be a snake too.”

“I doubt they gave it that much thought to be honest. Dad has an obsession with naming us after dead people. They probably happened to be the first two names that came to mind. I’m just glad he didn’t call me Dobby.”

 

**Irresistible**

Scorpius sat next to Albus in lessons as always, but things had changed. He had become hyperaware of every movement Albus made and now each was safely catalogued in his brain. Occasionally, their hands would stray too close to one another. Fingers would brush for just a second too long. Eyes would lock and shy smiles would be exchanged.

The cycle would repeat.

Both were tentative at first; exploring territory heretofore unknown. Soon Scorpius found himself actively seeking the contact. Not wanting to not be touching Albus.

It was a compulsion.

He could not stop himself.

Albus was just irresistible.

 

**Easy**

It was not like when he had been with Anna. Everything was so much simpler; wonderfully straightforward. There was no jealousy. There was no insistence to go to Madame Puddifoot’s. There was no _need_ to parade Scorpius around in front of everyone to prove they were together.

They were just them.

As they always had been.

Only now, there was kissing. Actions that had felt like a chore with Anna were all Albus could think about in class until he had the chance to see Scorpius again. They never found it difficult to be together.

Everything fell into place perfectly.

 

**Breathing**

Scorpius held his breath as Albus took his broom into a dive. The crowd around him jeered. They did not want Slytherin to win. Quidditch forever brought back the rivalries with a raging passion. Even James hoped Albus would fail this time.

Faster and faster Albus plummeted. Scorpius’ heart was in his throat. He knew Albus could handle himself on a broom. Very few players could match Albus’ skill. Although, with parents like his, someone had to inherit those genes and it had certainly not been James.

Albus pulled up. Snitch held tightly in his hand.

Scorpius exhaled once more.

 

**Stumble**

“Shhhh,” Albus hushed Scorpius. “Someone will hear.”

He kissed Scorpius sloppily before staggering in the direction of the dungeons. Such a gentleman, Scorpius thought as he clambered through the portrait hole, to see him home safely.

“What time do you call this?” Uh-oh, James was still up. Uh-oh. Uh-oh. Uh-oh. Such a funny word Scorpius mused. “Scorpius!”

“Shh, got to be quiet.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Nooooo...”

“What were you doing?”

“Celebrating. One year. Long time. Much longer than Anna.” He rambled.

“You and Albus?”

“Mmm yeah, and kissing. Lots of kissing. Your brother’s a good kisser.”

“Go to bed Scorpius.”

 

**Fighting**

“Morning,” Scorpius said cheerfully. His head felt wonderful despite the alcohol imbibed the previous night. Albus ignored him. “Al?”

A glare.

“What did I do?” Scorpius had no idea why Albus was angry.

“You told him!”

“Told who? Said what?”

“James! About us!”

“I did?”

“Yes! Now he’s mad at me for not telling him and I’m mad at you because we were supposed to tell people together!”

“I’m sorry, Al. We’ve been together a year though. I mean my father kno-”

“Your father knows? Who else have you told? No, I don’t care. Don’t tell me.”

Al stormed off.

 

**Closing In**

Sneaking was one of Al’s best Slytherin attributes. Not that Scorpius was convinced it was a true trait or just something associated with Slytherin because of a snake’s nature. It had been a week since they had last had a proper conversation. There were instances in class where they had needed to communicate, yet it had been brief and sharp on Al’s end.

However, Scorpius had a plan.

Clutched tightly in his hand was the Marauder’s Map borrowed off James. When Al passed, Scorpius darted out from his hiding place, grabbed Al by the wrist and pulled him into a deserted classroom.

“I love you and I’m sorry.”

 

**Involved**

The platform swam in a mass of colours as the students made their way to their families. Summer had come far too quickly and they were facing the stretch of long, sun-filled days without one another. Arguments from earlier in the year were long forgotten.

Scorpius felt Al grab for his hand and he squeezed back reassuringly. They rushed past Scorpius’ father, who wore a bemused expression at his son being dragged around by Al, and stopped in front of Al’s parents.

“I’mwithScorpiusandIlovehim.” Al blurted out. Scorpius tried not to laugh as Al’s mum smiled and told them they knew.

 

**Destiny**

“It had to happen eventually; inevitable really. This thing between us couldn’t last forever.”

“You’re right. I just never expected for it to be under these circumstances, or for me to actually be pleased it’s over.”

“But this is a good thing, right?”

“Yes. However, it’s been a long time. I’m not really sure how to act around you now.”

“How about we go back to the beginning?”

Malfoy nodded and offered his hand.

Potter shook it.

“We’ll be seeing the three of you at Christmas then? Molly doesn’t mind cooking extra.”

“I highly doubt Scorpius would allow anything different.”

 

**Sweet**

“Out! All of you!” Al bellowed. His patience had finally snapped after having enough of Scorpius embarrassing him in front of their friends. Did the boy have no modesty? Why did he need to tell tales of their sexual exploits? The other occupants of the carriage scarpered as Al spun around angrily to face his boyfriend. “Why did you tell them that?”

“Because,” Scorpius purred, as he reached out to cup Al’s face with one hand, his thumb brushing slowly along Al’s cheek bone, “it’s really sweet when you blush and I’m running out of ways to make it happen.”

 

**Calling**

“Again?” Harry asked in despair as he entered the kitchen after seeing Al knelt in front of the fire in the living room.

Ginny nodded. “Can’t we just have Scorpius over for the entire holidays? We might as well buy shares in Floo powder the amount Al’s using.”

“What do they even have to talk about? Besides, we can’t have him over; Draco will just insist I’m encouraging Al to defile his son.”

Harry turned as he heard Al chuckle from the doorway.

“You could always just tell him the truth: that his son’s the one who initiated the defiling.”

 

**Nightmare**

Scorpius hated it. He absolutely loathed when he awoke in a cold sweat with his heart rate raised. Not that he would ever admit to it; having nightmares. Malfoys could not show weakness. Even though he was in Gryffindor and vastly different to his predecessors, this was something he swore by.

Al could not know. Al could _never_ know.

It was not that he did not trust Al. He did. He honestly did. However, a small part of him clearly disagreed, because his night-time adventures often involved him standing there looking on in horror as Al snogged some faceless girl.

 

**Flat**

“Aren’t you getting a bit ahead of yourself, Scor? We haven’t even sat our N.E.W.T.s, let alone got the results for them. How do you know what we’ll be able to afford?”

“If we wait until the end of the year, all of the flats will be taken. Diagon Alley doesn’t have an endless supply of properties, Al.” Scorpius stated as he inspected the listings in the Prophet. “I don’t care if the place is falling apart and dirt cheap or so expensive we barely have the money to feed ourselves; as long as we’re together and it’s all ours.”

 

**Superstar**

When Scorpius entered the Astronomy Tower, where Al had requested they meet up, his heart dropped to his stomach. Al looked completely dazed. A letter was clutched tightly in his hand. Scorpius feared the worst.

“What is it?” Al offered him the letter. A few lines in Scorpius could not help but laugh. “You twat! I thought someone had died given the look on your face.”

“No.” Al said. “Is it real Scor? I don’t think it can be true.”

“It is, and now my dream of being the groupie of a professional Quidditch player can be fulfilled!”

Al laughed.

 

**Spider Web**

Al had it all planned out. Down to the last little detail. His prey would not get away from him; not this time. He was not going to make it easy for Scorpius.

It had become an increasingly intricate game between the two of them. Although Al's dad was thrilled to accept Scorpius onto the Auror training program, Scorpius always felt he needed to prove himself more and train harder. Al thought Scorpius was pushing himself too hard. Then again, the fact Al got to booby-trap their flat for Scorpius to navigate to claim his prize made it worth it.

 

**Haunted**

Draco had always feared his son would be haunted by his past mistakes. That the mark on his arm, imprinted what felt like a lifetime ago, would restrict Scorpius in his endeavours. When Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor, Draco had been relieved that his son had the opportunity to not follow in his footsteps, yet worried it would be worse for him to be placed somewhere where people were more likely to hate him.

However, when Scorpius found not only a friend, but love in the form of a Potter, Draco knew his ghosts held no sway over his son.

 

**Rich**

Scorpius Malfoy had always known wealth. His family were Malfoys after all; a family as old and pure-blooded as you could get. They stretched back to the beginning of Hogwarts and so did their money. Money from a source so far in the past no one alive remembered where it was from, only that they had it; lots of it.

Yet, despite everything, Scorpius never felt more prosperous than he did when surrounded by their family. People who had taken him, and recently his father, into their lives; Scorpius would forever treasure it.

Not everything was about blood and money.

 

**Everybody**

Al loved his job. He had always known Quidditch was his forte, but had never believed that one day he would get paid to play it. After a few weeks training, Al had been given the opportunity to prove himself in a friendly match with their local rivals. The Snitch was caught in record time.

Still buzzed from the game, he wove purposefully through the throngs of people in his parents’ house. Everyone had come to the party to celebrate his first win. Al snaked an arm around Scorpius’ waist and pulled him into a kiss. Nothing could be better.

 

**Meant No Harm**

“Al! Al! It didn’t mean anything! It isn’t a big deal!”

“Isn’t a big deal? Scorpius! You kissed Teddy! He’s practically my brother and you snogged him!”

“For the mission. I had to for the sake of the mission.” Scorpius explained as Al stormed around their room.

“What sort of _mission_ requires you to kiss someone else?”

“I’m sorry, Al. Please let me make it up to you.”

Al stilled.

“How?”

Scorpius pulled Al to him and held him close. “By showing you how much I want to kiss you. Touch you. Love you. No one else. _Never_ anyone else.”

 

**Apple**

 

Al smiled when he found the right classroom and peered inside. Lily looked frazzled and ready to kill the students currently under her care. Her first day teaching Transfiguration clearly was not going well. The class filtered out of the room. A number of students gave him curious looks when they passed.

Lily had slumped down in her seat, head in hands, when Al entered the room and placed the apple he had brought in front of her.

“Tradition and all that. Scorpius says if you fancy telling us about your first day, you can come over and he’ll cook.”

 

**Darling**

Lily’s laughter rang throughout their flat. She was clearly in better spirits than that morning. Training had run late, so Al had missed eating with them. Unfortunately, the two were as thick as thieves if left to their own devices, causing Al to always be on the receiving end of their good-natured ribbing.

“You should have seen it, he got absolutely drenched.” Scorpius laughed.

Al cringed. Scorpius had never learnt when it came to sharing information. “I love the both of you too, despite your constant mockery.”

“Oh darling, we’re just messing with you!” Lily grinned and hugged him tightly.

 

**Name**

Scorpius smiled to himself as he flicked through the books he was shelving in their new flat. He was on Al’s collection and had come across one of his old textbooks that the other boy had obviously been doodling in when bored in class.

_~~Albus Severus Malfoy~~ _

_~~Albus Severus Malfoy-Potter~~ _

_~~Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy~~ _

_Scorpius Potter_

“What are you laughing at?” Al looked over Scorpius’ shoulder and all of the colour drained from his face. He snatched the book out of Scorpius’ hands. “I was fifteen!”

“Al?”

“Don’t judge me!”

“Al!”

“What?”

“Marry me?”

“...only if you take my last name.”

 

**By My Side**

“Ok.”

“Ok, what?”

“I’ll take your last name.”

“You weren’t joking? I thought you were just messing around. _That_ was a real proposal?”

Scorpius sank to one knee.

“Albus Severus Potter, I want nothing more in this life than to wake up beside you each morning and drift off to sleep with you every night. Everything else is just a wonderful, amazing bonus. I love you and I would consider myself the luckiest man on the planet if you were to consent to marrying me.” He paused. “Better?”

Al sank to his knees so he was level with Scorpius.

“Yes.”

 

**Mountains**

Al fingered the list of names thoughtfully as he transferred them onto the invitations with a flick of his wand. He would have preferred a quiet affair for their wedding, but had excitedly told his mum in a fit of madness and it had become a full blown family affair.

“He’ll be there.” Al looked up at her in confusion. She looked pointedly at the invite he was holding. “If I have to move mountains, your Uncle Ron will be there. He will be happy and he will welcome Scorpius into this family. It’s far past time he grew up.”

 

**Superstition**

 

“I thought it was bad luck to see each other before the ceremony?” Scorpius inquired just before Al pushed him against the wall and captured his lips.

“If the groom sees the bride, yeah. Are you implying one of us is the bride? I see no dress.” Al said when they broke apart.

“Oh, ok then. Just don’t want anything ruining this.” Scorpius purred. He trailed his fingers down Al’s neck and smiled as Al’s eyes fluttered closed.

A loud knock on the door broke them apart.

“Five minutes! You’d better be presentable or Mum’s going to kill us both!”

 

**Fantasy**

Al had a fantasy. Well more than one fantasy. The one he was dwelling on right now though had nothing to do with Scorpius on his knees in front of him or him on his knees in front of Scorpius. No, this was more of a dream.

There was a house with a garden where children were playing happily. Children with blonde hair and green eyes, or grey eyes and black hair. He was not fussy. They would not be named after dead relatives or friends or far off constellations. They would be all theirs. Family naming traditions be damned.

 

**Test**

“I love you, you know?”

“I should bloody well hope so, what I’m doing for you.”

“We’re really grateful, Lily. Thank you for doing this.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Wait until we find out if I’m knocked up or not first.” Lily pricked her finger and let a couple of drops of blood fall into the waiting potion. Neither one dared to breathe.

The minute stretched out into eternity.

The potion turned blue.

“I’m going to be a dad!” Al shouted as Lily screamed, “I’m going to be an aunt!”

“Once,” Lily warned, “no matter how cute this sprog is.”

 

**Tease**

Al groaned. He hated it when Scorpius teased him. His mouth was so close to where Al wanted it, but not close enough. Fingers tangled in Scorpius’ hair and he guided Scorpius where he wanted him.

A bright light breached the sanctuary of their room.

“Shit!” Albus cursed and pulled away from Scorpius who flopped onto his back with a look of annoyance.

“Al!” The tiger Patronus shrieked in Lily’s voice. “You two had better get your arses down here right now! I am not having your babies without you two bast-“

Dressed in seconds, they Apparated to St. Mungos.

 

**Storm**

“Dad!” Albus was awake immediately. Wand clutched tightly in his hand. The room lit up for an instant and shortly after a loud clap of thunder was heard. He relaxed, lowered his wand, and lifted the covers on his bed. His daughter snuggled against him in a second.

“I don’t like it when Papa’s gone.”

“He’s not gone, baby girl.” Al comforted as the rain lashed down outside, the sky occasionally filling with forks of bright white. “He’s just at work helping Granddad catch bad people. He’ll be home soon.”

She sniffled and cuddled closer to shelter from the storm.


End file.
